It is commonly known to store cremains in above ground in a columbarium. To be attractive to families, it is desired that these columbaria have an appearance of permanence, dignity, and security where the remains of a loved one can be secure.
Such columbaria are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,025 to Darby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,124 to Branan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,505 to Larkin, III et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,812 to Eickhof, and in Canadian Patent Application Number 2,270,697 of Mainville. The disclosed columbaria generally comprise a plurality of boxes, commonly referred to as niches, in an array of closely adjacent rows and columns. The niches are of a size to accommodate a cremains urn, and have an open front end for insertion of the urn that is conventionally closed by a relatively thin stone door. A dust door is often placed in the open end of the niche prior to installing the outer door to prevent the entry of dust and insects.
Stone, such as granite, is preferred for the doors because of its attractive and enduring appearance, however as can be seen in the above prior art, such doors are relatively thin in order to maintain the doors at a manageable weight, and reduce cost. As a result the stone doors can be broken by vandals without great difficulty.
The outer door, as illustrated in the disclosures of Darby, Branan, Eickhof, and Mainville, is secured to the columbaria by tamper-proof hardware such as screws, brackets, hooks, or the like to close the front of the niche in a manner that at least makes removal difficult without special tools. Branan and Mainville are directed particularly to providing door attachment systems that prevent removal of the door by vandals or other unauthorized personnel. These prior systems however do not address the fragility of the stone doors themselves, which are often broken by vandals. Once the stone door is broken, the urn is exposed and subject to theft or damage.